


The Virtue of the Brave

by fanaticyouth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticyouth/pseuds/fanaticyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Raven Reyes loses everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtue of the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own any of these characters, places, etc. All rights go to Kass Morgan, Jason Rothenberg and The CW.

I shouldn't have to forgive her. She murdered Finn and she deserves to pay for it. She says she showed him mercy, but for Christ's sake, she could have saved him. Murder the one who sentenced him to die, endanger everyone else. I don't care.

Finn didn't deserve to die.

I loved him. I still love him. She says she does too, apologizes a million times, cries late at night when she thinks no one can hear her. She's wrong. 

I refuse to show Clarke Griffin any forgiveness. She took away the only thing I had left.

"Raven... We're all upset. We lost one of our own. It's not easy." Bellamy tells me as I bury my head in my hands, leaning on my workbench. I look up and at him.

"I loved him." I whisper, starting to cry again. "I had nothing except for him. Of course I know it's not easy." He sighs and walks away. I briefly remember the one night stand I had with him, back when Finn and I had just broken up. No... It didn't help the pain then. It won't help now.

I get up and leave the workbench, going outside. It's still dark, probably really early in the morning. There's a fire going out by the fence. Clarke's sitting there, sobbing into her hands. Octavia's sitting next to her, staring blankly into the flames. 

"You should talk to her." Abby says, scaring the crap out of me.

"No way." I mumble, shaking my head furiously. 

Abby puts a hand on my shoulder and I push it off. "She saved him from a much worse fate, you know."

I groan and begin to walk towards the fire. I sit down across from Clarke and Octavia, glaring through the fire at the girl who murdered my boyfriend. Octavia notices me.

"Hey, Raven." she says as she tries to form a smile. I give her a nod and she shuts up again. 

Clarke looks up at me. Her eyes are blotchy and red. She looks sick, like she hasn't eaten in days. My hatred for her partially melts away, and concern replaces it. She loved him too, or at least she claimed to. 

"I need to go." she says, to no one in particular. She gets up and heads towards the fence.

"Uh...." Octavia begins.

"It's off. Wick's trying to save power for when we need it." I explain. We both see Clarke slip through the wiring and disappear into the trees.

"I hope she's okay." Octavia says.

"I don't." My hatred is back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're rushing her body into medical before Abby even knows what's happening.

"She ran into the forest last night." someone explains. 

Bellamy busts into the room, dropping to his knees at her side immediately. Octavia follows, with me behind her. Clarke looks pale. She's choking on her own breath, gasping for air, and I think she's seizing.

"What happened?" Octavia gasps. In Clarke's closed fist, I see an arrowhead. A long cut runs down her right forearm. 

Crap. Hatred's gone again.

"She did this to herself." I say when I begin to understand. "Oh God." 

She's barely choking out words now. "Raven--" 

I run to her side and take the hand with the arrowhead, tossing it to the ground. "Nobody touch it! I'm right here, Clarke."

"Raven, I'm sorry." she groans, and her back arches upward.

Abby rushes into the room, nearly fainting at the sight of her daughter so close to death.

"What is it?!" she shouts.

"Poison." Bellamy says, never taking his eyes off of Clarke. "Grounders poison their arrowheads. She must've found one."

"She tried to kill herself." Octavia's eyes are filling with tears. "We don't have the cure!"

Almost immediately, Clarke stops moving. Her breath is shallow, and she's whispering.

"Raven, I'm sorry... Raven, I'm sorry..." Over and over again, she apologizes to me. I squeeze her hand tight, and I can barely see her smile.

Bellamy sinks even lower to the floor, his head buried in his hands. Octavia's on the floor next to him, half comforting him, half crying her heart out.

"I forgive you." I bend over and whisper in her ear. She gently squeezes my hand.

Her breathing stops eventually. 

My crying doesn't.


End file.
